Hair and Cakes
by My Note Book
Summary: Kili is bored and wants to play with his brother's hair. Fili is having none of it. A short one-shot. Set when they're just lads. No slash, just brotherliness.


Enjoy!

"Don't."

There was silence for a few moments, then, "I said 'don't'!"

"But I like playing with your hair."

"Well, I don't want you to right now."

Kili pouted and walked away from his older brother over to his toy rocking-pony. He got on it and sat there staring at the back of Fili's head. His brother was sitting a few feet away from him, studying, and in a rotten mood. Kili didn't understand this or why his brother was so annoyed with him. So he was determined to be annoyed also.

This, however, could only last for so long.

Soon enough he was creeping back over to his brother, trying to sneak up on him. Not really thinking this through, though, forgetting that Fili would be able to feel him as soon as Kili touch his hair.

"Don't even think about it." Fili growled out. Then he turned around sharply to face his baby brother, "or I'll touch your hair."

"Nnnnooooo." Kili said as he ran from his sibling and took cover behind a big armchair.

Fili turned back around to his studies, temporally pleased, but still highly annoyed.

After a few moments Kili dared to peek over the arm of the chair over to where his brother sat across the room. He stared intently at him, then with a quick bolt ran across the room and over to Fili's side, where he sat down and stayed quiet.

"Go away." Fili said, without looking up.

"No. Why are you so angry with me?" Kili said, crossing his arms, determined to stay exactly where he was.

"Because, I need to focus and you keep distracting me."

"...so you would rather study, than play with me?"

"Kili, it's not like that. I have to study right now, and besides, I played with you earlier."

"Yeah, but that wasn't for very long." Kili complained, pushing out his bottom lip. "Please play with me?"

Fili always had a hard time resisting his little brother's requests, this time was no exception. Like many times before, big brown eyes stared up at him, pleading for a yes.

At length he said, "Look, just let me finish here, then we'll play as long as you want."

Kili looked grumpily at the wall when his brother said these words. He was quiet, then "Can I do your hair while I wait?"

"No. Can't you do something else?"

"No, I'm bored."

"...Fine. But do it quietly. And don't pull my hair."

Kili smiled brightly as he got clearance to do what his fingers had been itching to do. In truth Kili loved messing with his families hair but especially his brothers'. But the moment someone tried to touch his, he screamed, and kicked, and was a general pain. Fili had been the same way when he was younger, but now that he was older he didn't mind it as much when certain people touched his hair, as long as approval was given.

"Alright. I'm done." Fili said, closing his books.

"But I'm not. Hold still."

Fili sighed and held still. Even though most days he enjoyed having his hair messed with, he was not his usual self today, with having to do so much studying and the only one there to look after his brother, he felt pulled.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Kili said.

Fili could feel him ending and he was glad when Kili announced, "Finished." He then came in the front of Fili to make sure everything was in place. He smiled brightly, proud of himself.

"Good." Fili said grumpily.

Kili frowned at his brother. He was squatted down in front of him, resting his chin on his knees.

"What do you want to do now?" Fili asked unpleased.

Kili's eyes brighten with the question. "I want to make a cake!"

His brother gave him a bothersome look. "Kili, I don't-"

Whatever he had been about to say died on his lips at the look of his little brothers' face as it dropped back onto his knees. His shoulders were slumped and eyes downcast.

Fili sighed, "-think we should attempt this without a snack first." He said, smiling at Kili.

Kili's eyes immediately brightened again and he smiled back at his brother.

"Come now, let's go." Fili said standing up.

"I'll race you!" Kili said bouncing up and running to the kitchen.

Fili could feel all the stress slowly seep away as he chased after his brother.

0BROTHERSNEVERLEAVE0

Authoress Note: Please review ;).


End file.
